Bonded Kitsunes
by The Purple Critic
Summary: What would happen if Kyuubi could of gotten out at any time? What if Kyuubi fell in love with Naruto? NarutoXFemKyuubi Discontinued
1. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer :

I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it or else this story would be on TV... and not here

* * *

Our story starts with our hero Naruto returning from his 3 year trip with our favorite toad sannin...

"Ero-sennin? Are we almost there?" Jiraya replied no for what seemed as if the 100th time that day but in reality was only the 23rd...

"Naruto, we will get there when we do, so please be patient before i tell Tsunade that i found you peeping on the hot springs in Suna.

"But i di-

"Who do you think she'll believe, me or you?" replied Jiraya through a very content smirk.

"Well she might believe me more than she'll believe you" replied a shaken Naruto

"But do you really want to take that chance?" Replied a less confident Jiraya

"Um gomen, i'll just keep quite for a while..." replied Naruto, not wanting to take that risk.

Naruto although at learned to put up with Jiraya's threats had also learned though he was luckier that Jiraya was older and somewhat wiser in his own weird way.

**-Flashback-**

Jiraya had left to peep on the springs in Snow country hoping to see some girls somewhat... dressed less heavily. Before he left though Naruto had confronted him about it.

"Jiraya i do know Koyuki, the Princess here and i'm quite sure she wouldn't like you peeping on the baths."

"Ah but i'm not peeping, i'm just simply collecting research material for my world-wide popular series." retorted Jiraya.

"You wouldn't want me to tell the city guards about this would you?" hastily replied Naruto in a somewhat bored tone.

"Well then you'll just have to come with me" before Naruto could do anything Jiraya grabbed him and used a Jutsu he didn't recognize and quickly appeared in front of the springs.

Next thing Naruto knew, he was holding a camera while Jiraya was yelling about some pervert in front of the springs holding a camera. Naruto noticing what was in his hands quickly noticed the majority of the people glaring at him. Suddenly he noticed the mob of females quickly assembling and rushing in his direction.

"Oh shi-" was all Naruto could get out before he was forced to run"

**-End Flashback-**

Since then Naruto didn't mess with Jiraya as much or really bothered to control his peeping. Jiraya had just assumed Naruto had given up, but in reality he was just waiting for the right moment to strike.

Suddenly Jiraya dropped his knapsack and said "We're setting up camp here for tonight" Naruto, remembering the usual routine just unpacked the tent, his futon, and then started working on getting a fire.

After a somewhat interesting meal consisting of nearby vegetation and some odd wildlife that happen to be passing by he settled into his futon hoping to get some very needed sleep. However fate had a way of saying "Ha ha we don't like you so suck it up" as he found himself in a familiar sewer.

Though something unfamiliar was also in the scene, instead of the almighty and frightening Kyuubi there was a young redheaded female in its place. She had red eyes complimenting the hair, a blood red kimono with a floral design, she looked roughly about the same age Naruto was but was more mature than most of the girls his age, the most distinctive feature though was the 9 crimson tails trailing behind her waving slowly in a mesmerizing way.

"Um excuse me but you wouldn't be the Kyuubi by chance would you?" asked Naruto in a timid voice unsure of what to say.

**"****Of course i am, silly, who else would be in here? then again who am i to know you would be the expert of this place Naruto-kun****"** cooed the woman

Blushing, more in shock than anything Naruto asked "Um weren't you a male though?"

With a small chuckle she replied** "B****eing a demon doesn't give you much of a choice in our natural form so for the mean time i've decided to assume my human form."**

"Is there a reason for that?"

**"Of course"**

"And that reason is...?" Naruto replied getting a little anxious.

**"Well in this form it's easier for me to get you to release me"** replied the smiling vixen.

"I'm sorry but i can't do that"

**"And why is that?"** asked the vixen

"Because the Fourth gave his life to trap you in here because of what you did" snapped Naruto in a matter-of-fact tone.

**"Well have it your way"** was all she said before she turned around and appeared to be making hand signs.

Naruto unsure of what to do walked nearer to the cage to see what she was doing. Suddenly a tailed lash out of the cage at him wrapped around his Abdomen while another tail forced his hand to reach towards the seal. Before Naruto could do anything the paper seal was floating around and the cage was unlocked.

**"You asked for it"** was the last words Naruto heard before he blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Um yeah this is going to by my first long story so i hope you like it, i'm going to keep the chapters short so i can update faster maybe like 1 per week or something? idk anyways i got some of the ideas from the story Ascension of a Kitsune and My sacrifice, they should be on my favorites on my author page, anyways make sure to review 20 of them and i'll post the next chapter or next week comes, whichever is first


	2. Rude Awakenings

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it

* * *

Waking up slowly from what Naruto assumed to be a nightmare had left him quite off balance. He attempted to stretch when he noticed several warm appendages draped around him in a comforting yet possessive way. Looking down he found himself staring into a pair of gorgeous crimson eyes.

**"****Good morning Naru-kun****"** she said in a sleepy tone needless to say, the sleepy tone disappeared when Naruto screamed louder than thought possible from the blonde ninja.

Suddenly Jiraya rushed in and immediately asked what was wrong before noticing the vixen sitting next to Naruto. Sighing the vixen sat up ready to explain, but as she sat up Naruto and Jiraya noticed her state of undress along with her feature and apparently Naruto's new features that she was lying on. Blushing she grabbed the nearest thing, being Naruto and quickly covered herself. Naruto blushed seeing as he was suddenly thrown onto the vixen's lap.

"NARUTO YOU DIDN'T? DID YOU?" Jiraya exclaimed wondering why he hadn't heard any noises last night seeing their states of undress.

"No no no, of course not ero-sennin, i'm not like you" naruto quickly exclaimed trying to keep all the blood in his body from rushing to his face.

"Well i guess i should ask your little friend then" sighed Jiraya as he turned to address the vixen, "alright so who are you, what's with the ears and tails, and finally what in the world are you doing in my apprentice's tent?"

**"Um to start off i guess you could call me Kyuubi..."** quickly Jiraya rushed to attack her before being pinned to the ground by 4 of her tails. "Whoa hold your horses there grandpa if i wanted to kill you all, you'd all be dead by now" she explained slowly letting up on her tails, letting Jiraya up.

Jiraya, ignorning the fact that he was called "grandpa" apologized and gestured for her to continue.

**"Well seeing as i am a kitsune demon it sort of explains the ears and tails and as for Naru-kun's ears and tails it seems to be a side effect of me leaving after being sealed in him for so long i would assume he has 2/3's of my chakra now, and as for being in his tent, i've been sealed in him so long i think i've fallen in love with him so i placed the mate mark on him and now i plan on being by his side forever"** finishing with a huff, she asked **"any other questions?"**

Both Naruto and Jiraya only stared in shock before Jiraya asked "Um where did you put the mark on naruto?" the vixen gestured to his neck before allowing Jiraya access to her mate.

"Wow, boy what have you gotten yourself into?" Jiraya muttered as he inspected the mark. " Naruto this is an everlasting mark, as in you'll be bound to her even in the afterlife"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Naruto "AM i REALLY STUCK WiTH HER FOREVER?"

Before Naruto could finish, Kyuubi's expression darkened noticably **"is it really that horrible to be stuck with me? am i not beautiful enough to be your mate?"** she asked in a heartbroken tone.

"Of course not!" Naruto quickly replied "it's just i barely know you Kyuubi-chan"

Blushing at the suffix he added to her title, she replied **"Risa"**

"Huh wha?"

**"My name is Risa only my title as queen of the bijuu is Kyuubi"** she quickly explained.

"Wait what's your family name?"

**"Being born of a kitsune race we don't really have one... but seeing as i'll be with you forever, that'd make my full name Risa Uzumaki"** she replied smiling.

Naruto, trying to cover his blush decided to ask "Wait, so why did you fall in love me with Risa-san?" before he could even finish the rest of what he intended to say the vixen quickly glomped him planting a passionate kiss upon his lips, after 10 seconds she finally pulled away.

**"R-i-S-A-C-H-A-N, not Risa-san"** she explained breathlessly.

"Um s-sorry i m-ment Risa" Naruto quickly said trying to keep his blush down.

**"As for your question, i spent about 17 years of your life sealed inside you, after 17 years of watching someone, you tend to generate feelings for that person... also i'm sorta exiled from the Kitsune clan..."** explained Risa, finishing with a bashful look.

"So you have no plans whatsoever to attack Konoha?" clarified Jiraya

**"Of course not, the only reason i did the first time was because..."** Risa replied not bothering to finish the sentence.

"Because of what?" Jiraya asked again.

**"I rather not talk about it"** replied Risa as she snuggled closer to Naruto.

"Alright well I guess that's all of our questions, let's get dressed and keep going then" said Jiraya.

When they all came out and packed their tents, Jiraya noticed Risa had a Crimson Kimono on. "Risa where did you get that? I'm pretty sure Naruto doesn't have one lying around" asked Jiraya.

Risa looked over her shoulder at Jiraya and nonchalantly replied** "Being a former Queen of Kitsunes means you had to be powerful, so this basic demon genjutsu is not really a big deal."**

"Alright then" said Jiraya and so the group left to return to Konoha for the first time in 4 years.

* * *

A/N

Sorry if the chapter isn't that good, I'm just used to reading VERY long chapters when i read stories, and now that i try it seems like the chapters are just so short... yet take a very long time to write anyways if anyone would like to beta or like revise and edit and/or add on to my stories for me before i post them, just leave your E-mail address in a review and i'll be sure to reply and send u the chapters when i make them


	3. Split Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, etc ,etc ,etc lawsuit, etc

Haha, sorry for wait, Merry christmas from me, omg look here's your present, a new chapter =D don't you just love it? anyways without further ado Bonded kitsunes chapter 3.

* * *

Walking, seems like you're moving slow but in reality you're actually moving quite fast however for Naruto time wasn't passing by long enough.

Risa had found a comfortable spot leaning and pushing all of her... "assets" into Naruto effectively turning him into a strawberry. Jiraya though, had found it funny how the strong and mighty Naruto was close to fainting when a female got close to him.

"Ero-sennin how much farther?" Naruto said breaking the silence.

"About another three or so hours" replied Jiraya. Risa deciding that quiet wasn't a good thing spoke up.

**"Naru-kun? before we get to Konoha there's a few things you should know about me,"** pausing to see Naruto's reaction which seemed to be quite interested, **"I have SPD (split personality disorder) um every time someone does a genjutsu release on me i sort of change personalities..."**

Naruto, unsure of what to say simply asked "what's your other persona like?"

**"Well, she is the complete opposite of me, i have a fire affinity and she has an ice, she is also more... submissive than i am."**

"May i see her?" inquired Naruto

Without hesitation Risa suddenly said **"Kai"** and suddenly her crimson tails and ears changed to blue. Suddenly she looked around unsure of what to see.

"Risa-chan, are you alright?" Suddenly looking up at who she was leaning against she gasped and suddenly got on her knees and bowed.

That's when Jiraya noticed Risa's clothes disappeared remembering that they were just a genjutsu and that she just did a genjutsu dispelling therefore removing her clothes, Jiraya got a good eyeful before suddenly flying back with twin geysers flowing out his nose.

**"Gomen Naruto-sama, I'm not Risa, I'm Rika"** she said still bowing.

"Ah Rika-chan please get up, you shouldn't bow for me." explained Naruto trying not to look at her assets while trying to hide the trickle of blood flowing out his nose.

**_'Naruto-sama called me Rika-chan!'_** she thought to herself slowly getting up trying to cover up her blush.

Naruto, seeing Rika in her full glory, bouncing her breasts as she got up, wasn't able to handle it anymore, suddenly fainted.

Rika finally taking notice of her state of undress quickly did a genjutsu restoring her clothes and then rushed to Naruto's side.

**"Naruto-sama, are you alright?"** ask Rika looking worried. Even though Rika had put on a kimono, bending down to help Naruto up had given him quite a view of her cleavage, effectively knocking him out again.

Jiraya had watched the encounter and knew exactly what the problem was. "Rika-san, could you back up? I think Naruto may be suffering from cluster phobia or something else..."

Jiraya had decided to be the gentleman and not be lewd in describing why Naruto kept fainting.

After helping Naruto up, Jiraya suggested to Naruto that Rika change back personalities. "Rika-san, could you bring back Risa-san? Naruto seems to be shy around you."

**"Hai Jiraya-san"** before leaving though Rika suddenly Glomped Naruto and laid a sizzling kiss upon his lips quietly moaning into his mouth while trailing her tongue across his lower lip. Then back up blushing a crimson that would put Risa to shame before exclaiming **"Kai"**.

Naruto unsure of what to do, simply had another brain overload and fainted, for the third time that day.

However, suffocation between Risa's breasts seemed as an effective way to wake him up.

"Alright kids come on let's get a move on it if we want to reach Konoha by the end of today," said Jiraya over his shoulder was he kept walking, leaving the couple behind to their own devices.

As they walked along Naruto started to ponder over a question before phrasing it in a way that would not offend Risa. "Risa-chan?" Naruto asked, catching her attention "Why is it that Rika-chan kept calling me Naruto-sama, while you call me Naru-kun?"

**"I myself am not a submissive person, so my opposite persona would be submissive, however i bet you could make me submit"** explained Risa, purring the last part while nibbling on Naruto's ear.

Naruto, being on the receiving end attempted to stay clear headed and continued to walk forward, not trusting his tongue to reply, but not before stumbling his next step effectively falling into Risa's supple breasts.

**"Oh Naru-kun, if you wanted to feel them you could of just asked"** smirked Risa cradling Naruto's head between her arms.

Upon hearing that statement Naruto had fainted again for the fourth time that day. Jiraya had wondered if the couple had caught up to him yet, turned around and saw what was happening, whipping out his notebook fast as possible, he started scribbling down notes then shut it close before they could notice.

"Risa-san, if it's possible could you assume your demon form in a smaller version?" ask Jiraya attempting to help his student get up. Risa just nodded before being consumed in flames, leaving in her place a small one tailed crimson vixen about a foot or so high. The vixen quickly jumped up and found a comfortable place around Naruto's neck then wriggled it's body attempting to get even closer to the boy.

Naruto, slowly waking up noticed the vixen around his neck , smiling, he brought his hand up and started scratching behind it's ears.

Moans quickly filled his head as he quickly brought his hand away from the vixen. **"Aww, why'd you stop Naru-kun? I was so close too"** the voice instead his head suddenly said, Naruto unsure of what to do turned to the little vixen and asked "is that you? Risa-chan?"

**"Of course silly, who else would it be?"** replied Risa from inside his head. **"Did i forget to mention the mate mark i placed upon you has the ability for us to speak through our minds?"** Naruto just nodded dumbly **"Ha ha sorry, escaped my mind at the time, well anyways there's this and a few other features i'll tell you when i feel like it"** Risa said before yawning cutely.

"Alright, come on let's get a move on it, we gotta hurry up and get to Konoha."

"Maa maa, Ero-sennin we're walking, hold your horses" replied Naruto as he began to walk.

The trio kept walking for a few hours as Naruto and Risa exploited their mental bond. When suddenly the gates of Konoha came to view and the chuunins posted at the gate gave their greeting.

"Welcome to Konoha"

* * *

A/N:

Ah, sorry for the wait anyways I've become terribly disappointed with this story, i may just tear it down and start fresh with another, Kyuubi's personality and name don't seem to spark an interest in me anymore along with all this boring builder chapters i've written so far, anyways if i get at least pms/reviews saying I should then i'll tear it down and start fresh with something else oh and I'm sorry if this chapter confused anyone, but as i said i didn't like the Kyuubi's personality and i wanted to change it... so i just added it in instead of changing it... haha creative right? anyways as usual Review and give me feedback on what you think

P.S. Thank you for all those offering to beta, but sadly you all forgot one important thing YOUR (MSN) E-MAIL haha, how else am i gonna send u the chapter? xD silly people


	4. IMPORTANT

To all my readers

I'm sorry for this, but i've decided this story is far to difficult for me to write being an amateur author and all and because of my choice to write it in shippuden, so i've decided to** start over fresh from Naruto's childhood**, kyuubi will be the same, except for their meeting and the way she is released it may be different, i promise the first chapter will be up before February, i will leave this story up though in case anyone would like it **adopt** it, just leave me a message and tell me what u **plan to do with it**, and i'll be glad to give u the document files for it. So once again, apologize and I'm **sorry**.

-The Purple Critic

P.S. If you haven't already, there's a poll on my author's page speaking about a harem and if there should or should not be one, and who with and so on, it will affect the new so if you could, please just swing by and put your vote in, i believe you are able to vote even if you don't have an account but I'm not sure, so if you could, it would be great, Buh Bye

P.P.S. Haha sorry but if anyone would like to write the story along with me, just add me on MSN instant Massager Ducwaddle hotmail . com, I'll be on daily so just talk to me there


End file.
